This invention relates to a collecting chute and, more particularly, to a collecting chute well-suited for use in a so-called combination computing-type automatic weighing apparatus or counting apparatus, wherein the collecting chute, disposed below a plurality of weighing machines arranged in a circular or other pattern, is adapted to collect weighed or counted articles from the weighing machines and then discharge the articles.
The conventional collecting chute of the above type used in a combination computing automatic weighing apparatus comprises a funnel-shaped unitary structure. In the course of a continuous weighing operation, highly viscous or "sticky" articles often attach themselves to the walls of the chute and must be cleaned off periodically. With the chute of the aforementioned construction, however, the cleaning operation cannot be performed efficiently because the chute must be cleaned while in place. Since such in-situ cleaning is difficult to perform, moreover, thorough cleaning of the chute cannot be carried out with facility. Though detaching the chute is possible, this is another operation which would entail considerable difficulty.